Cadis Etrama Di Raizel vs Raskreia
The battle between Rai and Raskreia occurs when Raskreia is about to execute Gejutel whom she has convicted as a traitor. Rai arrives to stop the execution. Prologue Raskreia assumes that Gejutel is a traitorous clan leader who works under Rai, the leader of the traitors. To force the truth out of Gejutel about 'Him', she chooses the previous Lord's shrine as the place of execution. There Gejutel reveals the identities of Rai and the one who follows him as well as the previous Lord's wish to make Rai his successor. Upon hearing this, all the other clan leaders present are surprised, while Raskreia is left doubtful. After accusing the Lord of her indecisiveness, Gejutel tells her to put an end to his life. Raskreia hesitates at first but then decides to punish him with eternal sleep. She brings out her soul weapon and prepares to strike. However, before she can carry out the sentence, the doors open and Rai enters the shrine. Battle Summary Kei tries to stop Rai with permission from the Lord but is easily overwhelmed by his aura. Rai then uses mind control to subdue all the clan leaders, further shocking them. They all take out their soul weapons to fight him but the Lord orders them to stop and decides to fight Rai herself. Raskreia uses Ragnarok to gather her energy and asks Rai to take out his soul weapon. Rai removes his earring saying that he will pay her due respects by using his full strength to fight. A huge amount of energy is released which is felt throughout Lukedonia. Gejutel explains that Rai does not use a soul weapon and that the earring is a seal binding his mighty powers. Raskreia attacks Rai with a blood field but he easily breaks through it claiming that he finds the blood field lacking. He then releases his own blood field which is of an even larger magnitude. But Raskreia uses Ragnarok to break through it. Rai tells her to attack him again making her angry. She attacks again and again but to no avail as Rai easily dispels all her blood fields. He then tells Ludis to form a shield to protect the Shrine, so that Raskreia can use her full strength. After the shield is formed, she attacks with much greater strength but still to no avail. Frankenstein appears and tries to stop his Master but Rai calmly refuses. He questions Raskreia's resolution as a Lord and asks her to trust her soul weapon. Determined to prove her resolution, Raskreia concentrates her powers and using it along with other techniques, unleashes a blood field much stronger than before. The blood field destroys Ludis' barrier and even Rai has to dodge it. Rai then praises Raskreia for releasing that much power from an incomplete Ragnarok. This statement surprises the others. He takes out another Ragnarok and gives it to her. Aftermath After giving Raskreia the other half of Ragnarok, Rai tells her to have faith in herself as she is the Lord. Frankenstein explains that the Ragnarok was left at their home in Lukedonia by the previous Lord and that they came to the shrine in order to see the message left by him. Frankenstein, further informs everyone that his master has been asleep for 820 years, thus clearing him from being involved in the traitors' uprising 500 years ago. Image Gallery Rai_vs_Raskreia_192.png|Rai enters the throne room. Nobles.png|Rai makes his entrance. Noblesse outfit change 192.jpg|Rai changes his outfit. RL.png|Rai greets the Lord. The Lord points Ragnarok.jpg|Raskreia challenges Rai. Rai vs Raskreia.4.png|Rai removes his seal. Rai vs Raskreia.1.png|Raskreia attacks Rai with her Blood Field. Noblesse_ch193_p34.jpg|Rai tells Raskreia to try again. Rai vs Raskreia.2.png|Raskreia creates the final Blood Field. Noblesse_ch194_p30.jpg|Rai hands over the real Ragnarok to Raskreia. Rai vs Raskreia.6.png|Raskreia shocked holding two Ragnaroks.